Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the lighting apparatus and the wavelength converting apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
Because the light emitting diode (LED) has low power consumption, it has replaced the typical light source having high power consumption, such as the fluorescent lamp, and has been widely applied in the illumination technology and backlight module.
In a backlight module, a phosphor is disposed on the LED. However, because the phosphor is not moisture resistant and heat resistant, when the phosphor is positioned in a hot and wet environment, it may be damaged, which affects the light outputting ability of the backlight module.